


Maple and Phoenix Feather

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute classroom shenanigans, Gen, QFL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: James Potter attends his first Transfiguration class.
Relationships: James Potter & Sirius Black
Kudos: 5





	Maple and Phoenix Feather

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, I was active on FFNet for many years (and still am) and compete in the Quidditch Fanfiction League, or QFL, on there. I’m starting to work on reposting most of my FFNet work here, and thought that this might be a good place to start. I’ll note prompts and any content warnings that apply. 
> 
> Prompt: “Write a character who is confident in his own skin” and the character of James Potter.

The moment James Potter walked into his first Transfiguration class, he knew he belonged. Like other first-years, he was drowning in the red-lined black fabric of his cloak, that marked him as a Gryffindor, of the same house that both his parents had come from. While he was more than tall enough for them, he was skinnier than the coat-hanger, according his father. And yet he didn't wear them as a shield or a defense mechanism, like one of the mousy boy or the boy with the scars did in his dormitory. He wasn't exactly preening in them and walking like a little prince the way Sirius did, but he was just. . . Himself. He wasn't trying to hide that or show it off. He just was.

He didn't hesitate to take a seat towards the front row of the lecture hall. Sirius tugged at his sleeve, confused.

"Come on, mate, surely we can just sit in the back—"

"No, no," James said quickly. "I don't want to goof off here, not like Binns' class—"

He was interrupted by the cat on the desk turning into the Head of Gryffindor House, with tartan robes and a cold twinkle in her eye. James blinked, in awe of what he had just seen. He had heard stories of witches and wizards who could do that, like Rabbity Babbitty— but he had assumed because he had not heard of specific names that it was more rare and perhaps one of the more fantastic elements of old wizarding tales. To see proof to otherwise, it was nothing less than wondrous, even for a boy who had been born and raised within a most wondrous world.

"I certainly hope not, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, please do take a seat— as should the rest of you— class starts in three minutes!"

James pulled Sirius into a seat next to him, and realized with a glance that they were sitting right next to the two boys who were engulfed by their robes in their dormitory.

"Hullo, then," James said, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. He had been wearing them ever since he could remember, as his eyesight was tremendously terrible. "You're Lupin and Pettigrew, right?"

"That's right," said Lupin, the boy with the scars. James noticed how he sat with a slight hunch to his shoulders, the way his eyes darted around, never quite making eye contact with anyone in the room. "I know that you two are James Potter and Sirius Black—and you're already in trouble with Filch—"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you've heard all about us," Sirius declared, leaning back in his chair and twirling his wand around lazily. "I'm sure we'll make the greatest mischief this castle has ever seen!"

"Well, I doubt that," James said. "Peeves would give us a run for our money, of that I'm sure."

"That's quite enough chatter."

Everyone's attention was returned properly to the front of the room, where McGonagall had taken her place standing in front of her blackboard. She pursed her lips and paused, observing the students for a moment.

Silently, without taking his eyes off of his professor, James withdrew his quill and notebook for Transfiguration class and prepared to write. He thought he saw McGonagall glance his way, but she then began to speak again, addressing the entire class.

"Welcome to Transfiguration," she began. "I will be interested to see how this class progresses. This is one of the most difficult magics you will learn at Hogwarts, as I am sure your Magical Theory class has already told you. While some talented witches and wizards are able to train themselves to do the sort of thing that I have just done, very few ever reach that level. Indeed, even what we will be working on, starting today, is quite difficult. Most first-years are not able to complete this task on their first day."

James knew immediately— someday, he would be one of the wizards who could turn into an animal. His mother had always told him that he would be able to do anything he put his mind to—and this, this he knew was what he must put his mind to. He wondered about a cat like McGonagall, a dog like the Crup that he had seen in his family, or maybe even a stag like the one he'd seen the last night out at Godric's Hollow before he went to Hogwarts.

He was drawn back into the present by McGonagall continuing with a conjuration of little wooden boxes. "Today, you will attempt to turn a matchstick into a needle. Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Evans, if you would please distribute the matches in the boxes to the rest of your classmates?"

The boy on the far end of James' bench got up reluctantly and started passing out the matches. James swiveled his head to watch the little redhead witch from the train get up from where she sat next to that sniveling Slytherin boy and start handing out the matches as well. Indeed, she seemed to dance as she moved.

_Merlin's beard._

James blinked as she slammed down a match on his desk, with perhaps a little more malice than was strictly necessary.

"You like her, don't you?" Sirius stuck his tongue out.

James rolled his eyes and took his wand out of the pocket in his robes. "Grow up, will you?"

"Hadn't planned on it." Sirius twirled his wand again, nearly dropping it.

James snickered, and then returned his focus to the matchstick. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, he sat up straighter, held his wand aloft. With a controlled flick of his wand, he pictured the matchstick as silver and pointy. Right before his very eyes, the object transformed, the matchstick now a perfect needle.

McGonagall came over to observe the efforts of the boys. "Mr. Black, I can see it is starting to change—please take this more seriously, and I suspect that you will be able to see better results. Mr. Lupin, you are doing quite well, also— sit up straighter, that will help you. Mr. Pettigrew, I see this class will be a challenge for you. and Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor?"

McGonagall smiled. "I suspect I shall enjoy seeing your progress especially in this class. Well-done."

James smiled as she walked away. He would be one of the greatest Transfigurists, he just knew it.


End file.
